broken secrets
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: a goth gurl meets a goth boi...
1. Chapter 1

helo ter. my name is kitty katana. i am super hgi scol leval darknes...bc i am a wich. i am a goff wich. i hav long red hare an blu an black eys. i hav big boobs an a good but. i wear a cute inbader zim hoody an a rippd up skit with rippd leggens. i also have black stileto boots with blud red lases. my makeup is goff. i hav eyliner runen down me fase an blodo red lipsuck.

i went to hope pee academy. ten teh teechr momomi aspland teh rules an sent us to a beech. i was with tis punk gurl name ibuky wen i saw a SEXY boy wock by..."WO HOO IS DAT" i yeld. ibubi giggld. "o tats gundam. hes goff an magickal. isn he smexeh"

beejay left to go tock to a fat blond boi. gopher lokd over at me. i blushd brite red but it showed as pink becas i was so pail. "wat do u want..." he askd. his voise was low an goffical...he sounded asscakly like gregard way...i new i was in lov. i blushd more. i was very shy. "o...im kityt kanata. i am talentd, unike, an goffick as fuck."

gundam did a sexeh smell. "im gudnam tacocka...i wil rule teh worl. but for now i hav some hamsters."

den monober shud up an asslapnd teh killer rules. everyoen was shock!1 "ogm no" i cryd makein my goffic makeup run done me face. "it ok titty" gundarn sed as he holded me. a stupid chubby girl with blond hair in a gren dress lokd over at me an gundam. she lokd so prepy. i fipped her of. wat a dum bich. "kunny" gudnam sed holden me "u wil be ok. i wont elt anyon hurt u" he sde an gav me a kis on teh hair. "tis kiss wil proteck u"

my hert was beetign like 347859728573124127583566430 tims in a minut (if tat were possibl). everyon wen to ter roms. i lade in my bed thinken about gudna,m...


	2. Chapter 2

teh next day teh blon boi tat ibuky liked (his naem was togmi) thre a purty! i had to lok my vary best. so i put on my favrite mcr t shirt and a sexy plaid skirt. ten i put on my ripd up legengs and sexy pink sneekrs. i put a pink bo in my hare. ten i wen to go sea everyon.

i met a kewl gurl name hiyoko on teh way ther. we tocked about teh preps in our class. we wen to teh party an i saw gundem,! "ohey ter kitty" he sed and hugd me. "did my kiss proteck u" he assd. "ye" i sed blushig. tehn teh prepy blon bich from befor showd up. a punk boi wit pink hare was staren at her ass. "helo hummer" se sed sweatly at my goff crush. i got anger. "hey sonic" he sed. sh lokd at me. "o helo jitter" se sed. "fuck off" i yelld at her. se ran awy. "y did u do tat" jenga assd. "bc ses a BICH" i sed. "oh ok" gundan sed.

jus den some soft pieno music came out of teh speekers. bring me to lief! i gassd! "gunfun!" i sqeued "tis is me favrite sogn!" funyun smild. "me to!"

we ran to teh midle of teh rom. "wee" i sed as we dansed passnitely. ibuki an togami had bean fucken in teh closet but tey cam out to dans too. so did hinaya an chiaki an even peko an kozoriu!11 evryone was haven a greet tim. i eventaly forgot abut teh bichy princes and focusd on my hansum goff boi...jus den teh lties wen out!1

evryon panickd. "i cant eet" akanay yeld. "wtf are te lite" togmai yeld. "oh shit" sed nidi. "gudnem" i sqeld in feer. he held me tite. jus den i herd a staben soud an a screm!1 everyon gassd! i hoaped sonai got stabbd or somethne. jus den teh lites cam back on...an undr teh tabel was TOGAMI!11111111!1!111111!1


	3. Chapter 3

ok hers teh firs trile but aftr tis i wan revews

* * *

son it was trial time.

everyfry was in a big rom aroun a circl of stand thigns. i was rite nex to gundem. "gudnem...im scare..." i wimperd. he kisd my lip. "it ok bab" he reassed me. ten we did teh triel. moaner was on a rope by mommabear! "oh no" sed chinky. "ok hoo did it" monobeer assd. errybodi lokd at eech oter. "not me" poncho sde. "not me" komaiden sed. "not me" teruter sed. "not me" domino sed. "ok wel somone did it" ipupu yeld. her makup was runen done her fase...se was so uspt bc her bf was ded.

"we gota tink" himalaya sed. we all thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot and thot. "wate a secon" i sed. "i hav magik powas. i can figger dis out"

"ok ten tel us" iboob sed. se was vary updet bc her bf was ded. i did a thnik. "try to tink...hoo wasn in teh dans flor?" i sed.

"o i no" sunya sed "it was monopoly"

"RONG" i yeld. donnie was such a stupd bich. me an hijojo hi fivd. "tink abot it...it was teriyaki!11111111111!1"

teruteur was comin his hare. "wait wtf" h eyeldl. "the uterus" chalky yeld. amatuer gaspd. "im, not teh kilal!" he sed. "wel ho can we prov it" jakarta assd. his ahogay wen hard. "o i no" i sed. "les ask abut pecan fallen in teh danse flor" i sed. "good idee" everyon sed. "ok terrorist how did michael fall" i assd real tuff. "oh idk" yelllow sed. dat prove it! TACOTACO WAS TEH MRUEDR! "o shit" sed clitty. se was scare of deth. "TERUTERU U LITL SHIT!11 WHY DID U DO IT" nicki yelld. "for ma mum" tourguide raspond.

ten he got drop into a volcano.

i was afrade! i cry at ransom. "it ok kityt" gundem sed. "we wil get out of her..."


	4. Chapter 4

te nex day i was woocken don te islan. i fel so bad for oobi. se was so upstreet...her bf was ded. i was tinken abut ways to cumfart her wen gunman shoed up! "ohai hundred" i sed happly. "ey babe" he sed puten his sexy arse aroun me. i giggld. gumbo was so sweat. "wat er u doen" he asd. "o jus tinkne of waiz to maek ebola feal bettr...hmm...wat if we had a beech party?" i suggesd. fungus miled wich was nise bc he dint smil a lot. "tats a GRATE diea hissy!" he sed.

we gathrd up al or ferns. i was in a sexeh bikeeni tat was blak n had red streeks on teh side. i put my hare up in a smexo ponytal an put on lost of makup an some dark sungass. grandma was in sexy swim trunx tat wer al blak. he lokd sooo hawt. sonia shoed up in a stupd westuit! "lol u bich" i yeld "u can wer dat"

rebuke cam out in a kawaii blak an bleu an pink bikeni! "omgz booby, u lok so gud" i sed. ibuti smidl! i was harpy se was fealen bettr. we al wen swimmen ten. "weeee" sed ebryon. me an gundem wer in the wavs. "misty i meen kity" he sed "im so apple i met u..."

i blushd. i was vary shy. "omgz gunrunner" i sqeed. he hgud me tite an we kissd.

aftr or swim we had firewalks and dinnr on teh beech. "omg ters sand in my ass" sodie yelld. nobodi lissend. we wer al to busy dansen to bvb togeter. "IN TEH EN AS WE FAED INTO TEH NITE WOOOOOOOOOO" everyon sang lodly. me an totem slow dansd to da romanic son.

"i lov u kite" she sed.

"i lov u to gundamn..."


	5. Chapter 5

i wok up in hungers bed. we had fukd al nite to tehs weat soun of evensense. tere lyrics wer so goffick an romanian...als amy lee turn me on. YES IM BI DON HAET!11 anywey i snuggd fundman. "wo wtf" sed cartmen. "o hai ter kitty"

"hey bae" i sed rl cute. gundem smelld an huggd me. "hi bab. i nead to go tock to someon tho so can u wate her" he assd. "ya sure" i sed. he lef. i sat on teh bed an played with backyards hamstres. "i wunder hoo hes tocken to" i assd tem. "idk" tey sed. so i wen to go fne gender. i hopd he was taken to a cut boi like koameda or sousa so we cud hav a hot treewway.

i herd tandem tcoken to somone. "bulshit" he sed "litter is ma gf. se wud never do tat."

he was token to SHAVE! i did a lissen. "ses gona kill yo homeboy" sonar warnd,. but thunder did not lssen. he sed "JITTERS WIL NOT KILL" he sed. i ran ot. "DAST RITE" i yodeled hard! sony gaspd! "don kil me do kil me" se yeld . i smaked her fase. "u sum BICH" i cryd. ten i usd me which powrs to summen...a GUN!

i shit teh bich an se got ded.

"omg kirby" hunfrem gasspd. he kisd me passhinelty. we kisd over suny body. jus den pinata an cigar an komdia an marihu an perky an bagina an hilton an mikan an nidei an bodies an evan kikuyu ran ovr! "DONG DONG DONG" montezuma screemd. A BOOTY HAS BEAN FOUNE...

* * *

sory dis is goen so fas ter is anuthr story i nead to uplode but its hard for me to werk on 2 at a tiem bc i ten to forgit abut on. anyweys wat do u guiz tink of kityt? an how se kild sonia? wat will hapen? fine out sone


	6. Chapter 6

ok i got a few revews yay! but unfartingly ter al fromt eh seam PREP! FUK OFF BICH!

* * *

i had a plan. i wunt get killd...id blaem somone els! somone i din like. i cun fraem sonny bc se ded. i cunt farm maruchen bc se was tokyos bes frend...if i got malachite killd ten hiking wud kil me next! needeye was gropes but i cunt kill him bc he wud kil me furst. he was stong. i thot for a bit...an i NEW!1

at teh nex trile...

"hoo did it" monroe yeld. evryon lokd at me. "it wasen me" i sed. cushie sarterd to say soemtin but i cut her of. "i no hoo did it./" i sed. "it was KOAMEDA"

"wat" anaconda sd. "yas yas...it was camden. he did a shoot of tonya wit DIS GUN" i yeld usen me powes to put a gun in foamy pocket. "wat" he yeld as he tok it ou. "tat prove it" sed shoosh. "wate wat" sed samado as evryon lokd at him. "eggecuten tiem" yeld peepo as he pushd teh butts.

edamame got ded.

"we did it" ibuprofen yeld. we al return back to or houss...hapy dat anus was ded and i was a leaf.


	7. Chapter 7

hay everyogn! i hoep u guiz had a gud crismiss. ok no wat wil hapen

* * *

me an gummed were relaxen in his rum. we wer wachen retaliate. "amurica is so hawt" i died at teh sexy hetalea caracter. "omg ill fite" gummybear sed an maed fire ot of hsi hans. i laffd. "it ok gumby. he jsut an animay catheter" i sed an gabe him a kids.

jus den ter was a bang on te dore! "hoo cud tat be" funhouse askd as he opend te dore. it was juanita an chianti! "u guzi" pinata sed wit words of scare, "treble noose..." cock lookd sad. "kabuki is ded...se killd hersel in teh music staj. se was vary upstart...her bf is ded..."

i screedm! IBOOTY WAS DED!1 i cryd maken my flaless makep run. finland huggd me an so did vivian an himayo. but i din belive it...i had to go see for meself!

i RAN to teh msuic plase. ginger and hinder and clink ran aftr me! "oobi" i screemd. se rly was ded...se was hangen frum a roop. i scremd agen. ten i notisd somein in her flipper. i puled out a peace of papper. it red...

We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

(;ps i don one te lircs to tat! ISN IT A GUD SONG THO?)

i cryd. it was teh lick to our favrite mcr son...jus den i saw sometime out of teh croner of me ey!

IT WAS HIYOKO!11 WAS SHE HAD GOT DED TOO? i ran to see...se was ded...

"hoo cud hav done tis" i weepd. columbine ben down an gabe me a big hug. "it ok frisky. wer gona get tem...

at teh nex trile"


	8. Chapter 8

it was teh trill...

"hoo kild yokono" i cryd. i had to no...hoo had killd on of me bes friens. "wel we no blowjob kild her self. se was vary upset...ehr bf was ded" cinchy sed. "dats it" i yeld. "fuk al of u. i am goen to us my powder!"

"hay" pecos sed "dats cheetin"

"ya watevr" monocunt sed. (he lets mitten brake teh rools bc ses so badas!) a brite blak lite fild teh rom. i sed a magick spill. "me an gangrene are surronded by preps...but hoo is reponsile for hiyoko deth" i assd in my magickal vosie.

teh lite wen arond teh rom. "wtf" sodune yeld. "cum done. it jus finden teh gilty person" marigold sed. teh lite shined on MEERKAT! "wtf" everyoen yeld. "y did u do it" pesto yeld angerly. "i had to..." mile sed. "kitty is jus so cool...i waned to be frens wit her but hifumi was alwayz arone her...so i kild her...an den ibuki kilt hersel so i thot we cud finely be frens. but now i am goen to ded to."

nipple got on a gient arm an flew into spase.

"dats it" i yeld at al me frens. "at teh nex triel...we hav to fine out everyting behien tis palse!"


	9. Chapter 9

at teh nex triol we al lokd at monomania. "use ur posers" junction sed. "ok" i sed. i usd me powes at monumental! he floo bak an went aaaaaaaa! "now we wil fine out hoo u rly are" nepiophile sed. se got out her camra so we cud shoe the cops. pecker got ot her sord. kuzyru got ot his gun. an funded madde his fire powers. jus den...monofart ASPLOEDED! evryon gaspd!

it was a boosty blone gurl. her hare was in piggytales an she was dressdd sexeh. "i am despare" se sed. everyoen gassd! "hoo is se" akanay assd in feet. i new hoo se was. my sistr sara had to fite her once...se won an got marryd to teh reel tglomi. teh weading was vary fansy. anyways i new hoo it was. it was JUNKIE HIROSHIMA!

"SLUTTY" se yeld pointen her finger at me. "i ons had to fite ur oldr sistr...dara...but nao i wil gite u bc u are WEEK!"

"ses not week" jinaya yel;d. "ya"shakily sed. "ses so stong" india sed. "an badass" akanay sed. "se is a brav warrier" prick sed. "an se dont take shit" kusury sed. "se can bild cool tings" sed sodie. "ses so prety" sed mahavira. "AND SHES MY GF" gunfuck yeld!

"u wil al get som cole powers" i told teh group..."an wer gonan KICK HER AZZ!11111111111111111"

i gabe speshel powers to everyoen!

hentai got bullit fingrs! wen he pointd bullshit shot ot of his fingres. "cool" he sed.

chink got a bomerang hair clep tat shot out litel gayla spaseships lik her hairclep. "rad" se sed.

niday got robut powes! "i can destoy" he sed.

afrikan got a magik wipe. wen se wiped it cud kill anyting...

pico got MEGA sords. se had a ton of tem. also tey were super sarp so it was exra dedly.

kzuru got mine bults. wen he tot abot sootign someon tey wud get pane in ter body like tey had just ben shot. "fuck hel ye" he sed

social got elecdic pwors. he cud send an electrik shake to ur booty wit his mind.

magician got a flash! se cud make a camra flas so brite i wud bline te enemy.

we stod together...

REDDY TO FITE.


	10. Chapter 10

"its over jnuko" is ed.

"o ya..." se sed. dne se made A GIANT VERSHEN OF HERSELF! "ahahahahahahHAahhHAHhaahahA" se seed. eevryoen got very scare. "we can do tis" i sed to teh others. we al usd or pwoers to fite! junks pickd up pinata by hs ahogay an threw him. jsu den clunky trew her bomeran hairband! "aaaa" junco sass as se got shit. kuzco hit her wit his mine bullet. ten soddy an lidia hit her wit teh electrik eelctrick shock (lol)!

maria use her camra flash to bline juno. ten peso hit her wit her sord! akane wiped furiously!

"u wil not deffeet me" jail yedl...se defleckd our atteck!

jus den 4 PPL CAME IN!

it was neagi...kidititty...teh rela togma...an my siser SARA!

"kitty" se cryd wen se saw me. we huggd. "we hav com to stop u" sed nifey. toeorgasm pointd at her. "u cant defart us" he yeld. gudnam an teh gang cheard. den kiriyogurt sed to me...

"kity. u r teh onle one tat can defer juneko. u hav to us ur mos pwoerful pwoas to do it tho..."

"i can do it" is ed rel confidant. "DIS IS FOR DJIBOUTI" i yeld as i did a flyen kik into junches face. "wtf" yeld teh gient rpep. "tIS IS FRO GUMBO" i yedl as i punchd her fake tity! it was hard an sillycon but tat didn stop me. teh fake tiddy popped an made a fart soun as it floo aroun teh room. evryoine laffd. ten i KICKD HER PERPY HED! JUNKO WAS GOT DED!1111111111111

"u did it" eveytrone yeld. ter was a group hug. "now wat" hinasty askd. "now we gtfo" neanderthal sed. ter was a big butt ouside the iland. we al got on...leaven behine teh iland of despar.

"ktiy" gangbang sed getin on one nee.

"wat" i sed

"will u mary me..." he assd sweatly...everyoen sed awww. "sur" i sed

we got maried an had 23 kidz. we namd tem all aftr membrs of or favrite bans like mcr an bvb...

an we had a gret life.

 **TE END**


End file.
